Anoter Night at Kiba's
by Yoshino-Uchiha
Summary: Ami got kicked out of her house yet again -yes, Ami is me, get over it- and her boy friend invites her to stay with him like he often does, and wear it leads... isnt all that unexpected ;3


OUCH KIBA! GET OFF! Ami yelled as the dog-boy bit her neck like a vampire. She pushed him off and held her neck wear he had bit her.  
Aw, I m sorry Ami I didn t mean to hurt you that bad. Kiba gave her a puppy dog look with his big brown eyes, but then couldn t help but smile a fanged grin when his little girl friend blushed. She thought that was the hottest thing he did, grinning like that all the time.  
Ami glomped Kiba, knocking the both of them off the bed and onto the floor with a thud. They both laughed quietly, trying not to wake up Kiba s mother and older sister. Heheheh, sorry Kiba-kun. She said as she brushed a lock of brown hair out of Kiba s face. Then she kissed him sweetly for a moment, I love you she whispered.  
Kiba held onto her hips to keep her from getting off him, I love you too, Ami-chan. and I always will. He smiled warmly at her with half lidded eyes. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She smiled at him sheepishly with a light blush across her face, you sure? Forever is a long time Kiba looked a little sad at her, you don t trust me? his facial expression went from sad to angry and he flipped Ami so that she was under him, why wouldn t I love you forever? Your mine and I won t let anyone else have you. Ami smirked a little, Kiba looked hotter when he was angry, and she loved it but right now, Kiba was in no playing mood. This was one subject he was always stern about. Kiba don t worry. I believe you. I was only joking. She promised. She reached up and caressed the fang mark tattooed on Kiba s cheek. I ll always love you too. I promise on my life. Kiba looked like he was angry enough to cry but then let out his breath that he was holding and lightened up a little before kissing Ami, starting out sweet and tender, but growing more rough.  
Kiba and Ami had been going out for two years. Ami s ex-boyfriend, Sasuke had introduced them, and they hit it off right away. At the time, Kiba had been going out with Hinata, but she dumped him for a blonde boy who acted quite a bit like Kiba, but more exuberant. Naruto Uzumaki. Now they were engaged to be married, much to Neji s and Hinata s father s distaste. (And Sasuke is now with Ino because she was a bit more tolerable than Sakura.) But Kiba had gone right to Ami and had never left her.  
Out of no wear there was a banging on the wall, be quite! Its 11:47 for god s sake! Kiba s sister yelled. Ami had been kicked out of her father s house again, so Kiba let her stay with him. And sense their dogs got along she brought Bishop with her every time to play with Akamaru. Kiba and Ami blushed but laughed a little. Maybe later? Ami suggested. Kiba nodded and kissed her neck wear he had bitten earlier, causing Ami to sigh and wrap her arms around him. I really do love you she whispered.

The next day, Ami and Kiba woke up back in Kiba s bed, with dog print sheets. Ami was the first to wake up like always, she laid there and looked at her boyfriend lovingly for a while, then couldn t resist the urge to caress his cheek.  
Hn, that feels good Kiba whispered with his eyes still closed, unmoved.  
Sorry, I didn t mean to wake you. Ami whispered back before kissing Kiba on his lips.  
He opened his eyes to look at her drowsily, and smiled. Don t worry about it. Ami got up and put Kiba s jacket on over her bra and girl boxers, flipping her hair out of the back so she could go down stairs and make coffee.  
That looks good on you. Kiba smirked, he still looked sleepy.  
Ami crawled back onto the bed, thank you~ she said before kissing him back to sleep. She smiled when she saw him sleeping again. She crawled backwards out of his bed and went down stairs quietly and started making coffee for the two of them like she always did on Saturday. She sat at the table and pet Akamaru and Bishop until she heard the beep of the coffee maker. She got up and poured the coffee into two cups, straight black coffee for Kiba and one with cream and sugar for her. She still thought black coffee was to bitter. But she set them on the table to cool down and heard Kiba sleepily make his way down the steps as she made the dogs breakfast. Then Bishop barked and scared Kiba half to death and made him slip down the last 3 steps, still in his I m a dawg boxers.  
Oh my god! Kiba! Are you alright! Ami questioned as she ran over to him and helped him up.  
Heh, yeah Kiba said embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head, I m defiantly awake now though. He joked.  
Ami smiled slightly as she let go of his arm cautiously, I m sorry Kiba-kun she said, blushing and looking down at her feet.  
Don t sweat it, babe. He said as he went to take a seat at the table, ruffling her hair as he went by.  
Ami smiled some and went back to making the dogs breakfast and then put it out side in the nice warm spring sun for them to eat. She paused in the sun, soaking up the heat. Her eyes arched up in contentment and a peaceful smile on her face as she put her face towards the rays that shone down on her threw a cherry blossom tree she had planted last year to liven up the Inuzuka s back yard.  
Kiba saw her and smiled warmly, hnn I hope her dad never wants her back he said under his breath, blushing lightly when she looked at him and smiled.

*****  
Extended *****  
Ami walked back in and closed the sliding glass door so the dogs stayed outside to eat and went over to Kiba and sat across from him. hn, what? she asked when she saw him watching her.  
He smirked, you you re so cute. He commented as he got up and took Ami s hand and pulled her up for a kiss. She giggled and smiled into the kiss before it turned French. Kiba held Ami s hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and got a fist full of his soft hair as she deepened the kiss.  
After a moment, Kiba broke the kiss but stayed only a centimeter from Ami s lips, no one s home right now this is our later. He referred to last night. Ami smirked in response and kissed him roughly again, her way of agreeing with him.  
Kiba wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her closer to him and then picked her up and put her on the kitchen counter and got over top of her. He slowly unzipped his jacket that she was wearing so that she was only in her bra and girl boxers again. He felt her up and she sighed at his touch.  
She brushed her foot up his leg as a tease, evoking a low growl from deep in his chest. She could feel the vibrations from it and she arched her back some and her breathing picked up speed as Kiba s hands moved skillfully over her.  
Ami started clawing at Kiba s muscular back when he slid his hand down her boxers and began to rub her. She mewled under him, nibbling on his bottom lip.  
Her hands slid down his body and into his boxers. He groaned as she gripped his hard-on (she figured it was mostly due to it still being early in the morning) and started to pump him. Kiba s groaning turned Ami on, she moaned slightly and gripped him tighter and went faster.  
Kiba picked up speed and pressed harder agents Ami s pulsing clit, making her moan and making her want him even more. He broke the kiss and started to nibble, suck, and lick at the crook of her neck. She let out a breathy moan. K-kiiibaa~ she moaned again as he pinched her clit. She was so wet, but Kiba knew she wasn t nearly as wet as she was capable of being. He stuck his middle and ring figure deep inside her and thrusted them in and out of her as he pinched and twisted on her little bundle of nerves, earning him panted moans which he swallowed as he kissed her once again.  
Ami had to let go of Kiba s dick because her whole body was erupting in spasms and she was scared of hurting him. She gripped the jacket that was still under her, Kiba made her feel so~ good, and he knew she loved every bit of it. She reached around and clawed kiba s back to the point that she drew blood.  
Kiba groaned, he actually liked when she left marks on him. He preferred her to bite him with her own dog like fangs. The fact that Ami liked dogs like he did, and had a few similar features like he did was a reassuring turn on she looked more human than dog, slightly more than he did still, but he still loved that she whimpered and growled and had k-9s like his families, and that she reacted much like a dog would to many things. It made it easier for him to open up to her and relate to her. Kiba had often cursed himself for not taking her sooner, and wondered why he had ever gone with anyone else but her.  
Then Kiba retracted his figures from inside his lover s body, making Ami whimper in discontent, he smirked some at that and then traced the tip of his dick around her entrance, teasing her.  
Kiba~ she whined at him, looking into his chocolaty brown eyes with her sparking hazel ones, lust eminent in both their gazes. Kiba grinned and kissed her forehead before slowly, torturously penetrating her, causing her to let her head loll back and mewl as he was becoming fully engulfed in her. Then her pulled almost completely out and slammed back into her, and repeated over and over again until he had her screaming. He lifted her hips up as he got on his knees and thrusted harder into her still.  
At some point, Kiba had briefly thought about the silencing jutsu he had placed on the house and mentally patted himself on the back for doing so, because he was sure that if anyone had heard them they would think there was a mass murder going on.  
Ami s profanities and moans of pleasure kept Kiba going as fast and hard as he could, it was kind of funny because the way she was acting now wasn t her normal self at all, and it still turned him on.  
Ami felt Kiba s dick pulsing inside of her and knew he was ever so close to his edge, as was she and she knew a way to make him cum like he had never came before UHN~! OH MY GOD~ .. KIBA she half moaned half screamed. Kiba had started grunting with every thrust, his fangs barred and all, Ami he growled back UHN~! Kiba, I m pregnant. She was right, Kiba came hard into her and caused her to hit her orgasm only a brief second later, choking his dick like a virgin.  
He propped himself up over top of her, both panting as he was still in her, he looked surprised and confused at the same time, what? he questioned.  
Ami looked up at him, straight into his gorgeous eyes, now thoughts of fear entering her mind. what did I just do ? What if he doesn t want the baby? What if he leaves me? Will he hate me? Say its all my fault and never talk to me again? Kiba s voice calling her name snapped her out of her frenzied thoughts. I-I m pregnant, Kiba. She admitted, scared of what he might do.  
For real? You re not just yanking my chain are you Ami? No, for real. Ami looked up and gave him puppy-dog eyes, Kiba, you said you d love me forever no matter what do you still believe that? her voice only just a whisper.  
Kiba was still frozen for a second, and then pulled Ami up into a huge bear hug, MORE THAN EVER! Ami teared up silently and hugged her boy friend back, his response was all she wanted in her entire life. 


End file.
